


Innocent Jealousy

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [16]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Snorkmaiden watches how Moomin consoles Snufkin after loosing something important, making a new feeling growing inside her.





	Innocent Jealousy

“SNUFKIN!!! ¡SNUFKIN!”

Moomin ran everywhere searching for the mumrik, but he never found it. While he was walking quite disappointed by the bridge until he bumped against his father.

“Dad! Haven't you seen Snufkin?”  
“Hmm...” He stopped to think for a while. “I think I saw him on the beach.”

“Thanks, dad!” Moomin exclaimed happily and ran away until he stumbled against Snorkmaiden.

“Uff!”  
“Ah!”  
“I'm sorry, Snorkmaiden!”

“Don't worry Moomin, wanna share some time with m-”

“Sorry! But I have to go, I need to find Snufkin!” He said interrupting Snorkmaiden to ran away.

She sighed when seeing him leave.  
“Why doesn't he have time for me?” She thought.

Snorkmaiden decided to follow Moomin.  
Moomin ran and ran until he finally encountered the mumrik.

And there he was, sitting over a big beach rock, barefoot, his fingertips touched the salty water from the shore. His hat was absent and so was his coat. The clothes under such absent warmer were brown pants and a cream long-sleeved shirt, both really worn out.

Moomintroll approached him slowly. The boy's face wasn't visible, but he heard his sighs, something must be wrong.

Snufkin was staring at the ground with melancholy, and Moomin appeared suddenly in front of him, the mumrik just got startled and gasped, retreating back from the troll.

“Moomintroll!”  
“Haha! I'm sorry, Snufkin!” Moomin raised his hands, showing that everything was okay.

Moomin's face frowned out of worry.  
“Snufkin...?”

No response.  
Without asking for any permission, Moomin jumped and sat next to him.

“You know that you can count on me in everything. What's going on?”

Snufkin didn't look at him.  
“You wouldn't forgive me...” He murmured.  
“Not forgiving you for what?”

Snufkin sighed and showed his wrist. It had a beautiful bracelet made out of strings and seashells of many colors.

“... Snufkin! It's beautiful!” He exclaimed. “But... I don't see what's wrong with it?”

“I made them with the shells you gave me...”

“You really kept them! I thought they were irrelevant to you...”

“Are you kidding!? Of course, I do! The thing is...”

“Yeah?”

“I had more of these, in fact, I had five...” Snufkin looked at his wrist. “But I totally lost them...”

Snorkmaiden watched everything behind a bush. Little My went with her, being attached to her back.

Snufkin felt pressure in his heart, anxiety, emptiness, and discomfort. His body couldn't handle the remoteness of those accessories, something so important that made his body to be in anguish. He bent and covered his faces sighing gravely and shivering, the poor boy looked so bad.

Moomintroll looked at him with sadness and went to hug him and pat his back.

“Now...now...shhh... Snufkin, that doesn't matter, it's all just materials... We can get more of them and make more... Just knowing that you did that with what I gave you made me so happy....”

Snorkmaiden still stared at them and signed annoyingly.

«Why can't Moomin be like that with me?»

Little My left Snorkmaiden alone.  
After a while, Moomintroll and Snufkin saw Little My jumping at the rock and throwing the bracelets.

“Little My!” Moomin shouted.

Snufkin gasped, looking at the objects with surprise.

“Where did you find them?”  
“Sniff had them. He found your bag and took them to sell them.”

“How did you got them?” Moomin asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don't want to talk about that.” She said wiping out her lips.

Snufkin took the bracelets with a smile and kept them safe. Little My went off the rock and left. Moomin pushed Snufkin softly to the sand.

“You're in! C'mon and catch me!”

Snufkin chuckled and stood up, Moomintroll started to run away.

“Prepare yourself! Moomin!”

The two boys ran and laughed  
Snorkmaiden watched from afar, quite annoyed. Little My went closer to her and asked: “Jealous?” She smirked evilly.  
“NO!!!” She denied.


End file.
